tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
JackofallCCtrades17 as "Sky" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
14:42 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 14:43 Personally, I found Sky to be a bit too god-tier like Zoey. Granted she has an excuse, but she seems a bit too perfect. I intend to keep the personality, but intend to place in some flaws you would naturally see in an athlete. Like for an example, not wanting to lose, or making sure everyone is in good shape whether they like it or not. 14:44 <@TDIFan13> So a bit more like Jo? 14:46 Kind of like a nicer Josee. She wants to be nice, but may start to lose her temper when her teammates slack off, or keep making dumb mistakes. She can get mad, but she wants to present herself as a nice, kind person as she would feel that is how a fair and professional athlete would act. 14:46 <@TDIFan13> Okay, neat. Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 14:47 In Sky's case, I do intend to give her a love interest. I'm stuck with either trying out something new with Topher, or actually giving her a believable relationship with Dave. 14:47 <@TDIFan13> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 14:47 Me personally, or me acting as the character? 14:48 <@TDIFan13> You personally. 14:49 Well, I don't like discriminating, so no I don't have an issue with any. Maybe disability, but I see that as more an inconvenience than an actual issue. In fact, I support gender and sexual orientation, though I myself am straight. 14:50 <@TDIFan13> Sure. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Sky and your partner for this scene is Brick. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 14:50 JackOfAllTrades has changed nick to Sky21 14:50 Brick04 ac3822cf@gateway/web/freenode/ip.172.56.34.207 has joined #soundtrack 14:50 Hi nice to meet you, my name's Sky. 14:51 Pleasure! I'm Brick MacArthur. Glad we'll be on the same team. 14:51 Same, hope we can work well together. 14:51 Me too! I'm sure we'll crush the other team in the physical challenges. 14:52 I, uh, don't mean to brag, but I was ranked 38th in my ROTC class. 14:52 So... yeah. 14:52 That's great, I've been training in gymnastics for as long as I can remember. 14:52 Though I'm no slouch when it comes to more physical activities. 14:53 Gymnastics! Uh, well, yeah, me too! 14:53 I do RHYTHMIC gymnastics! 14:53 I'm a total pro. 14:53 Oh that's... great. 14:53 Bet I could take you on! 14:53 As a little... uh... friendly competition. 14:54 Trust me, no offense but you're waaay out of your league with me. 14:54 But a friendly competition sounds nice. 14:54 * Brick04 furrows his unibrow. 14:54 Hey, you don't know my skills. 14:54 Excuse me? 14:55 I say whoever's better gets to be team captain! 14:55 Raise the stakes a bit, hehe. 14:55 Sure thing, but I hope your ready to take orders, private. 14:56 *stretching* I like your style. 14:56 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 14:56 <@TDIFan13> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted June 30 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks for auditioning and enjoy your week! 14:56 Sky21 has changed nick to JackOfAllTrades 14:56 Ok, sorry for the trouble earlier. 14:56 <@TDIFan13> No need to apologize, you did great. 14:57 <@TDIFan13> You're free to go now. 14:57 Thanks, see ya! 14:57 JackOfAllTrades 68b369dc@gateway/web/freenode/ip.104.179.105.220 has quit Page closed Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions